elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elephants day out in Nepal (Feature) - Chitwan, Nepal - Anil Kumal, 25, bathed his pet elephant Poonamkali early Sunday morning, as he has been doing every day for past five years. But this day was filled with excitement, as he operated the hand pump in his backyard faster than he does on normal days. He was preparing his baby for the first day of the elephant race. - 26.12.2010. *Life after death for this elephant - After drowning in Gadchiroli in 2007, Vimala has become the first pachyderm to be resurrected by taxidermists at the Sanjay Gandhi National Park. - 26.12.2010. *Chikmagalur: Jumbo Trouble - Wild Elephant Attacks Mangalore-bound Car - Chikmagalur, Dec 26 (9:25 a.m): A car driven by K C Rajshekhar of Kundur from the district was reportedly attacked and heavily damaged by a wild elephant on Saturday morning around 5. He was on his way to Mangalore. It was obviously a rogue elephant and usually when being alone such animals tend to go madly aggressive out of insecurity and indulge in offence as the best form of self-defence. - 26.12.2010. *‘Elephants, elephants, run, run!’ - Retired Irrigation Engineer Nissanka de Silva recalls his adventures at the Kuda Willachchiya tank area in the Wilpattu of the ’50’s. After many visits to Yala National Park, I was fortunate to carry out some work within Wilpattu National Park in 1959. The Ranger in charge was a Mr. de Alwis from Kandy. The Maha Willachchiya Project was 22 miles west of Anuradhapura in the Wilpattu intermediate zone. I assumed duties in May 1958, on transfer from Matara after serving there from mid 1955. May 1958 ended with the Sinhala- Tamil conflict and riots that began in Batticaloa and soon spread to all parts of the island including the sacred area of Anuradhapura. - 26.12.2010. *El Salvador pines for Indian - Songs, paintings and Facebook page fete Manyula - New Delhi, Dec. 25: For over half a century, El Salvador had looked to its most famous Indian resident to seek solace amid the civil wars, volcanic eruptions, hurricanes, earthquakes and gang wars wracking the country. - 26.12.2010. *Elephants act as Santa Claus in Ayutthaya - Christmas bells are ringing all over the world. In Thailand, the town of Ayutthaya, which lies north of the capital Bangkok, elephants have donned Santa outfits, to hand out presents to school children. Santa Claus has come to town, but this time as a gentle giant. - 25.12.2010. *African elephants are actually two species - Scientists say that distinct species of savanna-dwellers and forest-dwellers diverged millions of years ago. 'We'll need to rewrite some basic biology textbooks,' the study's lead author says. - 25.12.2010. *Int'l elephant race from Sunday - CHITWAN, Dec 25: Preparation for the Third International Elephant Race starting at Sauraha of Chitwan Sunday is over. The three-day elephant race is taking place on the playground belonging to Baghamara Community Forest. - 25.12.2010. *Despite ban, elephants still tradable cattle in Haryana - CHANDIGARH: Despite a ban on elephant trading, jumbos can be bought and sold in Haryana thanks to loopholes in the state's Village Cattle Fair Act (1970). The act, amended twice, continues to have elephants on its list of tradable animals at rural cattle fairs. - 25.12.2010. *Foreigners push for ban on elephants in Bangkok - A GROUP of foreign conservationists on Friday pushed for the government to stop mahouts from making their elephants beg in city streets, especially after several cases have been reported of tourists being attacked for refusing to buy fruit to feed the animals. - 25.12.2010. *540 Kilo Heu zum Heiligen Abend - LÜBTHEEN - Die ganz großen Gemüsezwiebeln lieben die Schwergewichte des Zirkus Renz - die Elefanten Maja, Delhi und Laika - ganz besonders. Aber auch Äpfel und Bananen gehören zur Lieblingsspeise der Dickhäuter. Die bekommen die tierischen Stars der Manege zum Heiligen Abend. - 24.12.2010. *Südafrika: Chili als Geheimwaffe gegen Elefanten - Im Caprivisstreifen erinnert man sich noch gut: Da marschierten Elefanten in den Vororten der Städte über die Straße, rammten ein Haus oder verspeisten genüsslich mühsam gezogenes Gemüse im Vorgarten, und nicht selten wurde auch eine schatten spendende Bulawayo-Fächerpalme im Elefantenmaul zermalmt. - 24.12.2010. *FLÖRSHEIM: Hingucker mit Kamel und Elefant - Bei Albert Schleidt wächst die Weihnachtskrippe von Jahr zu Jahr. „Im ersten Jahr wurden die Schäfchen aus der Krippe von den Enkelchen geplündert“, erzählt Albert Schleidt beim Vorstellen seiner Krippenlandschaft, die in der Weihnachtszeit eine große Ecke seines Wohnzimmers ausfüllt. - 24.12.2010. *Legendary elephant continues to attract visitors years after death - Even after her death, Anarkali — a female elephant which entertained almost three generations in Karachi — continue to attract visitors at the Karachi Zoological Garden, though in a very different way. - 24.12.2010. *TIERGARTEN: Rapid-Trainer Pacult Pate für Elefant "Tuluba" - Rapid-Trainer Peter Pacult hat die Patenschaft für den Elefanten "Tuluba" im Tiergarten Schönbrunn übernommen. Dabei konnte sich Pacult davon überzeugen, dass für den Elefanten der Fußball das Lieblingsspielzeug ist. - 23.12.2010. *2 elephants electrocuted - GUMLA: Two wild elephants were electrocuted when they came in contact with a high-voltage electric wire in a field at Londra-Bhandartoli village under Karandajor panchayat of Bharno block, approximately 65 km from here, on Tuesday night. - 23.12.2010. *Wild elephant kills 3 of a family - A wild elephant killed a mother and her two children at Natun Chakpara village in Naikkhangchhari upazila of Bandarban Wednesday night. The deceased were identified as Sajeda Begum, 42, and her two children Kohinur Akter, 10, and Rozina Akter, 6. - 23.12.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen